Experimental Love
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash and Alexis experiment and see what happens. Rated M for lemons. Incest, Gender Reversal and MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine. This story pairs Ash up with Alexis, but has nothing to do with A Forbidden Love between Siblings. This story features lemons, gender reversal and MPreg. If any of these offend you, please turn away now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. At all.**

**Just to note, Ash and Alexis are 19.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Gender Experiment

Ash and Alexis were in a romantic relationship for months. They did a lot of things. Due to the fact that they both had aura, they could switch each other's genders and do it the other way around. One morning, they were sitting in their dining room when Alexis got a strange idea.

"Ash, what if we did our gender switch experiment and had kids?", Alexis asked.

"Alexis, I'm a guy. You're a girl. I can't carry kids, whilst you can.", Ash reasoned.

"Please, Ash? For me?", Alexis pleaded. Ash just gave up.

"You know I can't resist you when you're like that." Ash said before they went up to the bedroom. Alexis used her aura, placing her hands on the usual areas, which were Ash's crotch and her own. A bright light illuminated them before fading. Ash's hair was longer, while Alexis' was somewhat shorter. They then took off all their clothes. Alexis' cock was 8 inches and she was quite rugged. Ash had F-cup breasts and his vagina and legs were hairless. Alexis then began to lick Ash's warm centre, with him moaning every few seconds. He eventually came all over his sister/lover's face. Alexis then licked it off before she decided to titty-fuck Ash's breasts. They were in love-filled bliss for a while until Alexis came between Ash's breasts. They then decided to wrap it up with their usual finale. Alexis aimed her penis at Ash's vagina, then buried herself in it. She began thrusting into him and they were both full of pleasure from this. Alexis eventually climaxed into Ash, then slowly removed her member out. They then laid on the bed, panting from their love-fest. Alexis then used her aura to check Ash's stomach.

"Oh, my. Ash, it appears you're pregnant!", Alexis squealed.

"So I have to remain like this for 9 months?", Ash asked.

"Pretty much.", Alexis replied before they got up and left the room without putting their clothes on. However, since they were very far from civilisation and lived a semi-nudist lifestyle, they could walk around naked whenever they wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Cozy Bath

5 months later, Ash and Alexis went into the hot spring that they built in their house. Ash's baby bump was quite large, so they usually just sleep downstairs. They also weren't wearing swimsuits, so their bodies were on full display. However, Ash's breasts usually overflow, so he usually lactates. However, thanks to Alexis greedily drinking the milk every couple of weeks, he never worries about it. However, despite the fact that Ash had to remain a woman for 9 months, Alexis could change genders whenever she liked, and right now, she was in her woman form, breasts and all. She decided to place her hands on Ash's stomach, to tell how the baby was doing.  
"Ash, you're carrying twins. I actually thought that with all the lovemaking we did, you would be carrying more.", Alexis said. She was slowly moving her left hand down to her brother's womanhood and slowly rubbed it. Ash was somewhat confused.  
"Ash, call me selfish, but maybe we can do girl-on-girl.", Alexis seductively asked. Ash wordlessly granted her request as they made out, their womanhoods tingling with sensation. They decided to get out and have their fun. However, being soaked was even more of a turn-on, so Alexis just licked Ash's pussy. Ash rubbed his own breasts while this was going on. He climaxed after a while and, because he was sitting up, he lactated all over his pregnant belly. Alexis then licked right up.  
"Damn, brother. You sure lactate a lot. Maybe you should stay like this until the milk dries up.", Alexis said.  
"Alright. Once they do, we should go boy-on-boy. We've done near everything else.", Ash said before Alexis licked his centre some more and he climaxed again. Alexis took some of the love goo and ate it. Ash had some as well.  
"Man, Alexis. I taste good! Pregnant sex tastes better than regular.", Ash said blissfully. They eventually made out for a while, then dried themselves off before heading to their bedroom to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Big Day

Ash was in his final month of pregnancy and was due to give birth to his twins any day now. He was mainly wearing a bra and panties and was sitting in bed. He moved his hand across his large belly and felt the kids kick him. He then decided to take a nap. 5 minutes later, he felt some pain. He sat straight up and noticed some blood between his legs.  
"Alexis!", Ash cried out in pain before Alexis came through. She found out that Ash's water had broken, so she helped Ash take off his panties and checked his dilation.  
"Well, Ash. It seems the kids really want to come out already, because you're 10 centimetres dilated.", Alexis said while grabbing hold of a nearby towel. Ash was soon told to push as the first baby coursed its way through his cervix. After a while, the first baby slid out.  
"It's a boy!", Alexis called as she cut the umbilical cord, dried him and wrapped him in a towel. Ash then pushed again, but there was more pain. He felt like this one was going to tear him to pieces. However, it was only a short while before the second baby came out.  
"It's a girl!", Alexis said before cutting the umbilical cord, dried her and wrapped her in a towel. She used a third towel to wipe off Ash's sweat. His hair was clinging to his face.  
"Good job, Ash. This wasn't easy for you, but it was worth it.", Alexis said. She then took the children to their cots to let her brother sleep.  
3 hours later, she took the children through to Ash, who had already woken up.  
"Ash, it's time to feed the kids.", Alexis said. Ash unclipped his bra and held his children up to his breasts. He fed them his breast milk until they were full, then gave them to Alexis. She then took them to their cots so they could sleep.


End file.
